Kunoichi MILF Lesbian Funtime
by SupaHotNaruto
Summary: WARNING: RATED M FOR LEMON, HAREM & SOME FETISHES. ONLY INTENDED FOR PEOPLE 18 YEARS OF AGE OR OLDER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Finally, after so much spam and over 9,000 requests, here is the best MILFs from Naruto in one lemon. Also, don't forget to vote on my poll: /u/6199871/ AND/OR /topic/172585/127696267/1/Here-s-the-Poll-Please-vote-on-it


**Kunoichi MILF Lesbian Funtime**

In the city of Konoha, high up on the Hokage Monument, there was the Hokage's Royal Mansion. In that mansion lived all the Hokages, current and previous, and their families. The current Hokage was Minato Namikaze. In the house, besides him, lived his wife and son, Kushina and Naruto.

One day, while every child was at school and every man was at work, Kushina decided to call in her closest friends. She got out her phone and made calls to Mikoto Uchiha, Karura, Tsunade, Mei Terumi, Yugao Uzuki, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Konan.

Within about half an hour, the kunoichi all made their way to the Hokage Mansion, wondering why Kushina called them. They knocked on the door, where Kushina answered. "Hey gals!" She yelled out. They all greeted her and then came inside, seating themselves on her lovely couch.

"So, Kushina, why did you call us here?" Mikoto asked her best friend. "Yeah, it's a weekday. I'm supposed to be working." Said Yugao. "My husband will kill me for this." Karura told herself. "Well I called you all because I'm just so damn bored! I need people to talk to around here, especially other females."

"Well why didn't you just say so? We're here for you!" Anko replied to her red-haired friend. "So, what should we do?" Konan asked Kushina. "Let's all go swimming in the large pool in the backyard!" Mei smiled, but then looked disappointed. "That's great, but I didn't bring a swimsuit." Konan looked down. "Neither did I."

Kushina giggled. "It's okay, everyone. We could just, ya know... go skinny dipping." She said with a smirk. All the other kunoichi gasped, then giggled as well. "That's naughty." Karura said to Kushina. "I've never done that before, honestly." Tsunade said, taking a swig of her booze.

Kurenai, however, crossed her arms. "What if someone catches? Or better yet, what if we catch someone peeping on us? Like that nasty, old Toad Sage?" Kushina put her hands on her hips. "Don't worry. I know a jutsu that'll make the backyard invisible so no one can see." With that said, the ladies agreed and headed to the backyard. In the outdoor, Kushina used her special jutsu to create a barrier to invisibilize the entire backyard.

In the yard was a large pool with a long, shallow end and a short deep end. It had a diving board, a slide and a small waterfall on the sides. There were also many water gun toys and plastic tubes. "You know what else is nice about this pool?" Kushina told her friends as she began stripping. "It's heated." The other kunoichi looked at Kushina's now naked body, and then did the same, stripped down and followed her into the pool.

For a while, the kunoichi played with the toys, splashing and squirting each other with water, yelling out and laughing. "Oh my God, this is so fun!" Anko yelled out. Just then, something wild happened: Konan swam behind Tsunade and groped the Sannin's breasts, causing her to moan out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LEMON TIME**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the other women turned their attention to Tsunade, who was moaning while Konan played with her enormous breasts. "W-what are you doing, Konan?" The blue-haired Akatsuki member smirked. "What? I'm horny. Can't let a friend have fun by herself now, can you?" "B-but-"Konan silenced Tsunade with a kiss, lashing her tongue inside the Sannin's mouth.

When everyone saw Konan kiss Tsunade, they all got super horny and wet themselves. Anko and Kurenai grabbed each other and kissed as well, while Mei and Yugao began rubbing each others' clits at the deeper end of the pool. Kushina, Mikoto and Karura began fondling each others' large breasts and licking their nipples.

Mikoto lied on her back at the shallow end and spread her legs. Karura bent down and started to lick and finger Mikoto's wet, pink pussy, causing the Uchiha MILF to moan loudly and rub her nipples as the Suna MILF. Kushina then sat on Mikoto's face, allowing her friend to lick on the redhead's wet clit. "Mmm, that feels so good, Mikoto!" The Uzumaki MILF yelled out.

On the other end, the future Mizukage and the ANBU swan to the edge of the pool. Mei rested her back against the wall and spread her legs over in a wide V-shape with her feet out of the water, but her pussy still in the water. Yugao smirked and slid all of her three middle fingers into the redhead's pussy and began thrusting them hard and fast, causing a shock of pleasure to coarse through Mei's body and a loud moan to escape from her mouth.

Meanwhile, Anko was playing around with Kurenai. The Team 8 leader got on her knees, spreading her legs apart, waiting to see what Anko would do. The snake woman had a headless asp come out of her pussy and made it position and stiffen up in the similar fashion of a cock. She slid the snake cock into her friend's pussy, causing them both to moan loudly.

Tsunade laid herself down on the shallow part of the pool with Konan on top of her, their huge breasts squishing together. The Akatsuki lady deeply kissed the Sannin, and started fingering herself out of pure pleasure while still on top of Tsunade. The Senju did the same, however, the two MILFs continued to french kiss each other, their tongues wrestling inside their mouths.

Konan pulled off a bit, smirking at her partner, but continued to finger her pussy. "Are you almost there, Tsunade?" The Sannin, feeling too much pleasure to respond verbally, simply nodded. The blue-haired woman continued touching herself as well as the Senju lady. When the both climaxed, they both let out sharp moans of pleasure.

Anko continued to fuck Kurenai hard with her snake dick in doggy position. "Anko, I'm cumming!" The jonin yelled out to her friend. Anko moaned harshly. "So am I!" With that said, they let out intense yells of ecstacy, cumming hard. Anko's snake dick let out mimic semen into Kurenai's pussy, which was like real semen and gave the same sexual pleasure to a woman as semen when entering the vagina, but had no sperm cells.

On the deep end, Yugao continued to finger fuck Mei while fingering herself as well. "Yeah, fucking cum for me you little bitch!" The redhead, unable to contain herself, climaxed all over Yugao's fingers and into the pool, her juices floating up to the surface. Yugao did the same in only a matter of seconds after Mei.

Kushina, Mikoto and Karura were yelling the loudest of all. Karura was now fisting Mikoto's pussy deeply, with the Uchiha babe doing the same to Kushina. "I'M CUMMING!" Yelled out Kushina, who squirted all over Mikoto's face. Mikoto yelled out the same thing, and squirted all over Karura's hand and face as well. Karura, unable to contain herself, stood over Mikoto, knees bent, and squirted all over Kushina and Mikoto, causing them all to yell out in pure ecstacy.

After everyone managed to orgasm, the other women made their way to the 3 MILFs and they began to discuss. "What should we do now?" Tsunade asked them. Kushina, catching her breath after moaning so much, got an idea. She put a devious smirk on her face. "She has an idea. A good one!" Kurenai yelled out. "Let's have a daisy chain, girls." The others gasped, then giggled. "Sounds hot." Said Mei.

The women positioned themselves on their sides and spread their left leg in the air, exposing their pink glory holes. Every woman slid their fingers into the one in front of them, while being fingered by the one behind them as well. Everyone moaned loudly as they all began to thrust their fingers inside their clits.

"Oh my God, FUCK ME!" Anko yelled out harshly. "This feels so goood!" Konan moaned loudly. "Make me cum, baby!" Karura shouted in extreme pleasure. Every second, the MILFs fingered and licked each others' clits harder and faster, causing the moans to grow louder and harsher as well. "I'M CUMMING!" Yelled out Kushina. As Kushina came, everyone else followed her simultaneously, yelling out the name of the woman/person behind them.

Just then, a ray of light came out from the center of the daisy chain circle. Everyone looked up at the light, covering their eyes. The light got more intense until, a figure was seen standing in it. It was a woman with light skin and white hair. Mikoto stuttered. "T-thats..." Tsunade replied. "Kaguya Otsutsuki. The ultimate MILF."

After the light disappeared, the goddess looked at the women. "I was summoned by 9 simultaneous orgasms. What do you require, mortals?" Everyone stayed silent for a while, until Anko spoke up. "We didn't really mean to summon you." She said, laughing awkwardly. "What do you mean?" Kaguya asked her.

"We were just having fun with each other." The snake woman said nervously. Kaguya gave a smirk. "Well, now you may have fun with a real woman." With that said, the goddess took off her white robes, revealing her large DD breasts (even bigger than Tsunade's) and completely shaved pussy. Seeing the goddess' body caused all the other MILFs to become wet and horny again. "Now, let us all orgasm until the day ends." Kaguya smirked, and summoned a bunch of sex toys, enough for everyone.

Tsunade took a dildo and shoved it inside Mei's pussy, who was lying on her back, and caused her to moan loudly. Yugao began riding a sybian while Konan french kissed her and rubbed the ANBU's pussy. Kurenai took out a double dildo and placed one end inside her, while placing the other end inside Mikoto, and the two scissored away at each other. Anko got a vibrator and placed it inside Karura's pussy, who moaned loudly, while using a peeled banana as her own dildo.

Kaguya smirked at Kushina, who licked her lips. "Get ready to be fucked by a goddess." She grabbed a strap-on. "Oh I was born ready." She said to the goddess seductively. Kaguya sat on a chair and pointed the dildo upward, with Kushina positioning herself down on it, allowing it to penetrate her pussy and causing her to nearly scream.

Kushina bounced up and down on the strapped dildo as Kaguya thrusted in and out of Kushina's pussy, keeping in sync with her hips' rhythm. "You enjoy being fucked by me don't you?" The goddess said dirtily, licking her lips. Within a matter of minutes, Kushina came all over the dildo. She got off and licked off her own juices from the dildo.

"Your turn." Kaguya took off the strap-on and gave it to Kushina, who put it on. The goddess laid herself on the shallow end of the pool, spreading her legs wide apart and into the air. Kushina shoved the entire dildo inside Kaguya's pussy, making her moan harshly. "Yes! Fuck me, mortal!" She yelled out.

Kushina was fucking Kaguya extremely hard and fast with the strap-on, the goddess' legs still spread wide open and in the air and her hands behind her head with her eyes rolled up, tongue sticking out and smiling, doing an ahegao face. All of the other women came already, so they decided to get involved with Kushina and Kaguya. Tsunade and Mei started licking Kaguya's armpits, Anko and Kurenai, sucking on the goddess nipples and Mikoto and Karura licking &amp; sucking on Kaguya's feet and toes.

"Oh shit! I can't hold on anymore! I'M CUMMING!" All the intense pleasure provided to be too much for Kaguya, having her armpits/feet/nipples licked and her pussy fucked, and she literally squirted out an entire fountain worth of pussy juice. The squirt erupted from her pussy in an actual fountain style, showering the girls in its glory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**END OF LEMON**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sex lasted for hours, or until Minato and Naruto came home. By that time, everyone was gone, including Kaguya (she went back to heaven) and Kushina was fully clothed and had dinner fully cooked in the kitchen. She was fast asleep on the couch after exhausting and enjoying herself this day, and she hoped to do it again someday.


End file.
